This invention relates to a ski shoe binding device for attaching ski shoes to ski boards.
In a conventional ski shoe binding device, after putting ski shoes on ski boards at predetermined positions, the ski shoes are attached to the ski boards by adequately manipulating the binding device.
Accordingly, when attaching, a skier is required to lean forward to manipulate the binding device for attachment.
Likewise, when detaching the ski shoes from the ski boards, the skier is required to lean forward to detach the shoes. Although the attaching and detaching manipulation is being simplified, there are still many which require troublesome manipulation.